Going Home
by redgirl18
Summary: When the Kishin awakens it brings an unlikely visitors to Death City. Will she help stop Stein's madness and save everyone from the Kishin or will she fall at the hands of the one she loves most.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**Preface**

Have you ever been in a situation where you were in the middle of walking down the street and then all of a sudden you feel feel something strange passes through your body and you just start to get this feeling that something's wrong yet you just shake it off. Well that's what's happening to me except ignoring the problem just makes it intensify.

'_Something's wrong _' I thought as my body involuntarily shivered at the feeling that started to slowly crawl it's way up my spine.

" What's wrong? " my companion asked looking at me weird.

It was then that i realized I had stopped walking and probably had a scowl on my face from trying to figure out the source of this feeling.

" I don't know " I said slowly. " I feel like something is unbalanced all of a sudden."

" Is that a bad thing? "

"I don't know but -" I paused looking at all the people passing in a hurry unaware of the possible harm that is soon to come . " I think we need to go to Death City . I have to speak with my father."

**Hey people this is my first story i'm posting . I hope you like it and please **_**REVIEW**_ **also chapter one will officially be up August 7 :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Death City

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As awesome as it is I don't own Soul Eater just my awesome OC's :)**

Azrael P.O.V

" It's soooo hot " I complained for what seemed like the thousandth time. I mean seriously who in their right mind builds a city in the middle of the desert.

"You know complaining about it won't make it less hot." Micheal, my weapon , said looking over at me.

"I can't help but complain it's just sooooo hot" I whined causing his bright green eyes to twinkle with amusement.

"I thought reapers don't get hot." He stated as he causally flipped of his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

I deadpanned. Just because we don't get sunburned doesn't mean we can't feel heat or at least I think so I never really stuck around to hear dad's reaper lessons.

" Micheal what have I told you about thinking."

" What have I told you about being dramatic Azrael."

I was about to come back with on of my witty remarks when I saw the city come into view.

"Finally" I sighed relieved that I no longer had to walk in this heat.

" Why did we have to come here any way. I'm sure what ever the problem is we could figure it out at home."

I sighed we had been over this subject for the past three days of our journey.

" I wanted to talk to my father to confirm my theory and see if their is any way that I can help."

" Well couldn't your theory be discussed over a phone call so we wouldn't have had to leave home."

" No it couldn't" I said slightly irritated by this conversation.

" Are you sure this isn't just your weird way of just coming home for a visit."

" Why would I go through all this trouble just to see my family." I snapped.

" You just seemed a little homesick lately." he said ignoring my frustration.

It was true for the past few months I had been a little homesick, but who wouldn't be homesick after leaving for six years and have no contact with your past life.

" Being homesick has nothing to do with this. I just feel like something is going to happen here and they need me."

" Okay then I'll follow you anywhere as long as you need me."

" Now let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner you get to meet the _amazing death scythe._"

Micheal rolled his eyes but still let me drag him towards the city.

It was good to be home again but if my theory is correct this could be possible the last time that I would see it.

**Okay so I decided to post 2 chapters instead of one so enjoy :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of the Scythes

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with soul eater sadly. :(**

**Stein's P.O.V**

" Spirit what are you doing? " I asked watching the over dramatic red head run up and down the hall.

" I'm securing my place " he said while polishing a light fixture.

I took out a cigarette from my pocket and lit it.

" Oh I see your doing hard labor as a way to show Lord Death your usefulness to him so he won't get rid of you."

" Precisely."

I took a long drag of my cigarette before I responded to the stupidity in front of me also know as Spirit.

" You should be lucky that stupidity isn't a trait Maka received from you."

" But I'm doing this for Maka. I jus- " I started to tune out his Maka crying spree. When he realize that Maka wants nothing to do with him. She would probably respect him more if he would just respect her wishes of him just staying the hell away from her. Besides I had other things to worry about than Spirit's daughter dilemma. I had to think of a way to keep my madness under control long enough to defeat the Kishin. Ever since the Kishin was awakened I could feel the madness stirring inside of me trying to find a way to release it's self. It was slowly trying to break it's way through the barriers that I setup to block it out.

" Well if it isn't the idiots that allowed the Kishin to awaken."

I looked over to see Marie and Azusa standing at the end of the hall.

" Nice to see you to." I said as I exhaled smoke.

" Hi Stein" Marie replied smiling largely at me.

'_Great I thought she got over that stupid crush on me.'_

" We aren't here to exchange pleasantries we came to correct the mess that you two made." Azusa said glaring at me and Spirit.

" It's not our fault that the Kishin awakened,we tried the best we could." Spirit said at the moment forget his useless attempt at hard labor.

" Your right Spirit, its just your fault. You weren't there to help Lord Death when he was fighting the Kishin. I'm surprised that you haven't been reassigned yet." Azusa stated causing Spirit to go into another round of his Maka crying fit.

" Look we should be getting to Lord Death now." I said tired of this useless bickering between the two scythes.

" Alright then. FALL IN LINE. " Azusa yelled causing us all to stand in a straight line as we marched down the hall towards the death room.

" Wow she's bossy." Marie mumble.

" Tell me about it."

" It's good seeing you Stein."

" You too."

" How have you been? "

" Sane. " I replied causing her to laugh lightly.

" I guess that's great."

As we entered the Death Room we found Justin yelling praises to Lord Death while his headphones blaring music.

" Lord Death." Azusa said nodding her head towards him "We are here like you asked."

" Heya how's it going good to see ya." He said waving his overly large hand in our direction.

" So were are the others " he asked looking around for the other death scythes.

" They said they had important things to do."

" Oh " he said his voice losing some of his cheerfulness, " Well you all will just have to do. Now as you know the Ki- "

" Hey stop " we heard a voice yell from right outside the door. A few seconds later a young women walked in panting with Sid and an unfamiliar blonde boy following her. The girl looked over her shoulder and glared at Sid. She turned back around and I got a good look at her face. She had raven black hair and extremely pale. Her eyes were an familiar shade of amber that I remembered seeing once before. One thought seemed to cross my mind as I looked at her face.

_Azrael_

_Chapters 1 and 2 are officially up so please **REVIEW. **And I'm planning on making the chapters a little longer than they are now.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: A Grand DWMA Entrance

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

That stupid zombie I swear when I see him again I'll kill him dare he tell me I'm not Lord Death's daughter.

_**Flashback**_

_We walked up to the gates of DWMA. My first impression of the school was that Kid must have designed this._

" _What's with all the skulls and candles." Micheal asked eyeing the school distastefully._

" _Who cares let's just go in." I said pushing on the gate only have it immediately slam right back in place. _

' _What the hell.'I thought as I looked at the large blue hand that was holding the gate in place._

" _Sorry your not allowed to come onto the property with proper identification." The man or should I say zombie holding the gate in place said._

"_Well I think they can make an exception for me. You see I'm Lord Death's daughter."_

" _Sorry can't let you. You could be anybody."_

" _But I just said I'm Lord Death's daughter."_

"_As far as I know Lord Death only has one kid and that one just so happens to be male."_

" _But I am. My name's Azrael"_

" _And I'm Sid but I'm still not letting you in."_

'_What the hell is wrong with this zombie doesn't he know who I am.'_

"_Look I suggest you let me through before I do something you'll regret ." I said fustrated ._

" _You know when I was alive I was never a man to take a threat lightly."_

_Oh that's it._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Lets just say we made it through the gates, if their was still enough pieces to be considered that, but now we had an angry zombie chasing us. You know how in movies zombies move really slow, well just so you know thats really isn't true.

" I told you that you should have called first." Micheal yelled as he dodged a few students that stopped to gawk at us.

" Well how was I supposed to know that they had an deranged mummy working the front gates." I said pushing my way through a group of students.

" If u would have called first you would have know and he's a zombie not a mummy."

" Who in the hell cares their both undead freaks of nature and I need you to Distracted him so I can find Dad."

" Their is no why in hell I'm going to getting chased by that zombie while u go hide."

" Fine then let's turn down that hall." I said dodging into a random hallway.

" Great you turn onto the only that's a dead end."

" Look just go through that door" I said pointing to the door at the end of the hall. "Once we get in there you slam the door and we can jump out the window."

" Ok theres just one problem."

" What is it ? "

"WE'RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR IF WE JUMP WE BREAK OUR NECKS." he yelled.

"Ok so my plans have flaws we'll once we get in the damn room." I said pulling him into the room. I heard the zombie yell for us to stop as if that was going to happen.

"Micheal close the door before that damn zombie gets here." But he didn't move from his spot. He stood there frozen staring ahead of him.

"Micheal are you ok-" I started turning to see what had caught his attention and froze when I saw five pairs of eyes looking at us.

" Hi people." I waved sheepishly at them.

" Sorry about this Lord Death she broke in her claiming to be your daughter.I'll have her out of here in a minute." the zombie said making his way over to me trying to grab my shoulder but i moved out of his reach and glared at him.

" You touch me and I'm gonna bury your ass again."

"That's alright Sid. I can take care of little Azrael." My father said waving his overly large hand towards the door dismissing the idiot zombie.

" Sure Lord Death I have to fix the gate that little demon demolished anyway."

I turned and glared at his retreating figure before turning back to my father giving him a large smile.

" Heya 's it goin?"

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here and who's your friend."

" The awestruck boy over there is Micheal" I said jerking my thumb in his direction. " And I wanted to talk to you about something."

" Well what is it? "

" You see a few days ago I sensed something and it felt as if the world had become imbalanced all of a sudden." I said and it felt as if the room had become tensed.

" Then I remembered you telling me a story about something that happened long ago and what I felt seemed to match up with the story so-" I paused taking a breath before continuing, " I wanted to know if by any chance has the Kishin been awaked."

The room went quiet for a moment before my dad broke the silence. " I'm impressed Azrael your senses are very well developed you shouldn't have been able to sense the Kishins madness that far off until your a little older and it disappoints me to say that your assumptions are correct the Kishin has been no need to worry as you can see I gather my death scythes so we can come up with a plan." He said gesturing towards Marie, Spirit, Justin, and Azusa.

"So what's the plan."

" We were just discussing that before you made your entrance." Azusa said as if she was scolded a young child for doing something wrong. This is what I always hated about Azusa she had a way of making everyone feel like a immature child.

" Anyway as I was saying the Kishin Asura has been awaken and we must do everything in our power to destroy him. Knowing Asura, the coward he is, he's going to be in hiding so our top priority is to stop the madness from spreading."

" Excuse me", Micheal said timidly raising he's hand. _What a dork_. I thought rolling my eyes.

" But how are you gonna stop the madness from spreading if you don't stop the Kishin first."

"That's a very good question Micheal, I'll let meister Stein answered that." Death said gesturing for Stein to start. I looked over at Stein who was standing next to Spirit smoking a cigarette.

'_He still looks the same.' _I thought '_I wonder of he's still a major jackass.'_

"The Kishin sends out frequencies of madness that effects everyone and can cause madness to spread around the world and may also have enough strength to awaken old foes. Since the Kishin is in hiding or main targets would be the witches that could be revived."

" So with that said it's time for reassignments. Marie I want you to stay here and Azusa will be taking your place as the guardian of Oceania while using here sight to keep an I eye out for the Kishin. And Spirit-"

" Yes Lord Death" He asked a little shake.

" I'm reassigning you." After the words left his mouth Spirit seemed to have deflated and laid in the fetal position in a corner.

_Is he serious._

" Is he always like this ." Micheal asked eyeing Spirit in awe.

" Yes" Stein and I mumbled together.

" Calm down Spirit I was just going to assign Marie as Stein's weapon now and have you here with me full time."

Spirit seemed to float at the news of him staying here.

" Oh and Azrael," Father said catching me by surprise. _Why would he assign me somewhere I wasn't planning on staying long_.

" Yes father."

" Would you and your friend mind staying here for a while."

" Ummmmm" I looked over at Micheal and he just shrugged. " Ok I guess."

" OK Good . And Justin I'll assign you someplace when needed. Now Class dismissed.

With that we walked out of the Death Room, as we left I could have sworn I heard Stein whisper '_Nice seeing you again Azrael_.' causing me to blush.

**OK this chapter is way longer. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow so please _Review_ and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kid's coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A day at the courts

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :(**

**Chapter 4**

Stein's P.O.V

" Class Dismissed."

As soon as the words left his mouth Azrael pulled her weapon hurriedly pulled her weapon towards the door. As she passed me I whispered " Nice seeing you again."

I smirked in satisfaction when I saw her cheeks turn bright red.

' That girl is just to easy to bait.'

" That sure was a surprise." Spirit said coming to stand by me.

" Yeah it sure was. Who knew it would have taken the Kishin's awakening to bring her home." I said throwing my cigarette down and stepped on it.

" No not that. I'm talking about me not being reassigned. I thought I was gonna be reassigned for sure. Oh well Lord Death must have realized how important my hard labor skills are." Spirit said causing me to deadpan.

' _He can't be that stupid.'_

I walked off not wanting to entertain Spirit right now as be began a long rant about how glad he was that his ex- wife was getting full custody of Maka.

' _I guess I'll go see what the kids are up to'_ I thought as I walked towards the school's exit. I was half way there when I heard the sound foots steps following close behind me.

I turned around and saw Marie standing there, she gave a small wave once she saw I was watching her.

" You mind if I join you." she asked timidly.

" Sure if you want ." I answered as I started back walking slowly so Marie could catch up. We passed Sid standing were the gate once was going through a burnt pile of metal pieces. I gave him a small nod before continuing on.

" Well that was a surprise back there." Marie said trying to break the awkward silence that had fell upon us.

" What? Spirit not being reassigned. " I asked a little sarcastically.

" Yea that's nice but I'm talking about Azrael coming back. It's just a little weird to see her after all these years."

" Yea I guess so."

" And what she did to that gate. It doesn't seem like her." Marie said shaking her head a little. I just snorted.

' _How would she know how Azrael acts. When she was here she wouldn't even give her a second glance.'_

" And she looks so different now."

" What did you expect her to look like the same little kid that was here years ago." I asked raising my eye brow at her. I mean anyone can see how much she's developed from the stares Spirit and Justin were giving her, but they probably aren't good examples because Spirit always looks at women as if he's a dog in heat and that was Justin's first time ever seeing her.

" No I was talking about the fact that she looks like she's more mature now."

" I guess she does." I said walking ahead of her when the courts were in sight. All this talk about Azrael was depressing me, but I knew this wouldn't be the last time that I ever talked about her.

I sat down on the bench watching the kids run up and down the court, or in Maka's case standing and looking very confused.

" You know I'll never find a husband here in a park full of children." Marie sighed

" Good shot Kid! " I shouted ignoring Marie's annoying husband talk.

" Are they your students?"

"Well their considered our students now." I said giving her a smile smile that caused her to blush.

" By the way I have to stay at your place until I find somewhere to live."

" Fine" I sighed "but don't blame me if I dissect you."

" Don't worry I have faith in you."

' _I wish I could too.'_

As Marie continued talking I began to tune her out and began to focus on the game that was going on and cheered every time one of them made a shot.

" Aren't they suppose to be resting." I looked over my shoulder and saw Spirit standing there with his jacket thrown over his shoulder. " Look at them they act as if the Kishin never awakened."

" Their just trying to find a sense of normalcy in their life." I said as Kid shot the winning shot ending the game.

" Yea your probably right. But don't you think that they should prob-" he was cut off by

Maka. She was shyly twisting her leg back and to avoid eye contact with him.

" Ummm Papa."

" What is it Maka. Is something wrong? "

"No Papa I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday." she asked a little begrudgingly. My first thought was that she must have been effected by the Kishin's madness, until I saw the others snickering behind her.

' Must have been a punishment for losing the game.'

I looked back over and saw Spirit puking in the bushes while Maka rubbed his back.

" Don't worry Maka I'm just so happy." Spirit said weakly trying to reassure her.

" Wow happy puking another thing I won't understand. Are you ready to leave? " I asked looking over at Marie.

" Sure but do you think he'll be alright."

" Besides being an idiot he's fine." I said getting up and walking towards the exit.

" Do you think we should tell Kid about his sister?"

" Knowing her she has something special planned for their reunion." I said smirking at the thoughts that were passing through my head.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Kid's Welcoming: 1

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my awesome characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter I've been busy and I lost my flash drive with all of my chapters on it. **

**Azrael's P.O.V**

I hummed softly to myself as I moved another one of Kid's decretive vases that he keeps around the house. It amazes me how I've been gone for 4 years and he's managed to turn our house into a art gallery.

" Rael I don't get the point of this. Why are we moving furniture? " Micheal asked using that stupid nickname that he came up for me.

" Well it's part of my 10 step program I'm using to cure kid of his stupid condition." I replied as I moved the vase on top of the television.

" You know your suppose to take small steps to bring the person out of their comfort zone not move everything and hope they adjust to it. How would you like it if he were to mess with your things."

" I'm sorry Micheal I stopped paying attention after you said your."

" This is just going to end badly Azrael." He said running his hands through his dark blonde hair.

" Stop worrying everything is going to be fine and besides once you see his face it will be completely worth it." I began to laugh hysterically as I pictured Kid's face. Micheal just stared at me as if I went insane before walking off mumbling about crazy reapers and insane girls. Shrugging I went back my task and continued humming.

**Kid's P.O.V**

After the game everyone decided to go back to the mansion much to my dismay.I didn't want any of these people near any of my belongs after just minutes before the voted to defile my house.

" I bet your glad we won Kid." Patty giggled walking beside me.

Well if you really look at it there wasn't any surprise that we won; the team we were up against had to be the worst team put together in history. Maka ran around the court not really knowing what to do, Black Star spent half the time standing in the court yelling about his amazing skills, and Tsunde was busy trying to calm Black Star down. For most of the first half of the game all we had to do was walk up and take a shot.

" I wonder what would have happened if we had moved all his paintings" Soul said from he spot beside Maka, who was obliviously still upset over the ending results of the game. ( Someone is being a sore loser).

" He would probably go into some weird coma from the shock of it." She answered casually flipping the page of her book.I glared at her, I couldn't understand why she was so upset that she had to spend time with her father. Sure he may be kind of stupid, broke up their family, and gives off the impression that he's a pervert, but he still he wasn't all that bad. Besides she should be happy her dad could just take time off from and spend time with her. Being the kid of a grim reaper you really aren't able to see your parent much seeing how they have to protect a whole town from being destroyed by various evils things. The last time I spent time with my father was when Azrael was here and that was almost 4 years ago. I remembered her locking us in a room together for almost 6 hours with out food or bathroom breaks just so we can sit together and talk because she felt we were ' drifting apart' she called it " Operation : Family Reconnection."

' _So I saw this magazine article that said health families spend at least three hours of their time just talking about their I realize that we don't spend anytime together in years. Soooooo i have decided that I would lock us in here so we can spend time together.' Azrael said smiling at us. Dad and I sat their stunned at the dark haired in front of us._

"_Umm how much time forcing us to stay in here." I asked afraid of what here answer would be._

" _I figured around 4 hours would be enough." _

_I seriously didn't think I could sit in the same room with Azrael and clouds floating around that long and by dad's expression I could tell he felt the same way. _

" _Good now lets get started with Operation Family Reconnection."_

I sighed at the memory , those were the good days when Azrael was her to torture us with het random acts of kindness that usually did more harm than good." Hey Kid Liz is home" Patty said interrupting my thoughts. Looked over at her older sister who was standing on the steps lending up to the front door. She had a frightened look on her face.

" Kid your here" ,she exclaimed as soon as she saw me, "we have a problem."

" What is it?" I panicked. " Did the Kishin come back or are the witches here again."

" No its way worse, someone broke into the house."she yelled causing all of us to deadpan.

" How is that worse?" Black Star asked unusually calm which is weird for him.

" Because they could be going through my things and there's stuff in their that no one needs to see."

" What type of things." We all asked in unison.

'It doesn't matter just go in there and do your reaper duties by keeping my stuff safe."she yelled pushing me towards the door.

" Fine you guys stay here." I told Maka Soul Black Star and Tsunde before turning back to Liz and Patty. " weapon form" when both friends transformed I cautiously stepped into the house. Looking around the foyer I saw no signs of intruders.

" Are you sure you heard something." I asked Liz.

" I'm positive I heard them say they were going upstairs."

I looked at the weapon skeptically, she had a history of hearing things. I was about to question her more when I saw a tall blonde man come into the room. He looked to be no older than 20 and had on a orange t- shirt with a pair of dark brown cargo pants. He was holding one of my very expensive vases while he mumbled about a stupid girl and making him do weird stuff. He stopped as soon as he saw me standing there holding Liz and Patty.

" What are you doing here." I asked taking a step closer to the blonde.

" Umm I can explain I know this may look bad" he said gesturing towards the vase "but it's not what you think. I'm not stealing anything."

" Who are you? "

" I'm Micheal Fuller and your Death the Kid, nice pistols by the way." He answered.

" So who's your friend upstairs."

"Oh hold on a second." he said before turning around an calling upstairs." come down here you lunatic." There was a rustling sound followed by a string of curses coming from upstairs, the voice sounded feminine and familiar for some reason.

" What do you want Micheal." the girl asked coming closer towards body froze once I saw the familiar black hair, the tips dyed white, I knew that if she turned around I would be met with silver eyes.

" Now Micheal what seems to be the problem." she asked obviously not knowing I was standing behind here.

" Reaper problems.' he told her pointing at me. She turned around eyes widening for a second before smiling widely at me.

" Wow you've grown up." she said grabbing me into a warm hug. I stood there in shock not believing the situation in front of me.

" Azrael"

**Okay this is part one one of Kid's Welcoming when I wrote this i had no intention of making it two parts but it's just soooooooooo long. I'm going to start updating this story regularly now since I have now found my flash driver that has been lost for almost 5 months. **_**!PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter is going to be edited and posted by Friday and I'm working on a new story which is going to be posted soon for more info about that look at my profile. AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**_**_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7: Kid's Welcoming: 2

_**Chapter 6  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**_

_**Author's Note: Hi guys here's part two of the previous chapter. Anyway I had an scholarship interview so I couldn't post this Friday. I haven't heard anything else about the interview so hopefully I get the scholarship. Another announcement I am writing a Naruto fanfic and its going to be called **__**A New Life **__** the main pairing is Gaara x OC with slight Shikamaru x Temari. The first chapter will be posted later this month. Now back to the story.**_

_**KID'S POV**_

" Azrael." I whispered her name unable to believe that she was actually hear standing in front of me.

" Yea its me. I haven't really changed much but you've gotten taller ,pretty soon you'll be taller than me." Azrael chuckled,her laugh bringing me out of my shocked state.

"What are you doing here." I asked finally able to speak again. I pulled away from her so I could look at her face.

" This morning actually I went to go see our father first and then came here to see you D.K."

I winced at the old nickname she used to use.I always hated it but never had the heart to tell her.

" Wait did she say father?" Liz asked. She had turned back into her human form and was now staring at Azrael suspiciously. Patty had also changed back and was playing with the white tips at the end of Azrael's hair much to the older girl's displeasure.

"She's my older sister."

" YOUR SISTER! " Six voices said simultaneously. I sighed this was going to be a long conversation.

_**AZRAEL'S POV**_

" YOUR SISTER!"

I looked over at the group of children that had just walked in and stood behind it seriously that hard to believe that Lord Death has two children.

" Yes I'm his sister." I said crossing my arms over my chest. They all looked over at me when I spoke. Most of the group looked normal except for the two boys. One had white hair and teeth like a shark while the other had blue hair and a giant tattoo of a star on his arm.

" If your Lord Death's daughter than how come no one has mentioned you before." A blonde girl with two pigtails asked. She seemed like the know it all bookworm type.

" Well little girl you have to talk to Kid or Lord Death about that because they assume if your gone for 4 years then you vanish off the face of the Earth."

" So your what Death the Girl." Shark boy asked causing my eye to twitch. Micheal began laughing much to my dismay.

" No shark boy I'm named something way cooler than that."

" What is it then?"

"Azrael."

He stared at me blankly before saying " How is that cooler."

" Well you idiotic shark Death the Girl is a stupid name." I growled.

" Well Kid's name is Death the Kid I just figured you'd be named after your father like him." Shark boy shrugged un affected by my glare.

" Well Kid's real name is just Death seeing how he's named after our dad. We just call him Death the Kid because Death Junior sounds bad." I huffed.

" Still doesn't explain why your not named after him." Once again my eye started to twitch, seriously what is it with all these pointless questions. Much to my relief Kid decided to answer them for me.

" In a way she is, you see Azrael is the name of the Angel of Death." ( This explains why I chose the name :D )

" I think your name is awesome." The blue haired boy said staring at me with what appeared to be hearts in his eyes.

" Umm thank you." I said taking a step away from him.

" Your Welcome." he said breathlessly.

' _What a little weirdo.'_

" Why are you back here, from what Kid told me it sounded like you wouldn't be coming back." The oldest girl asked.

" Look let's move into the kitchen and I'll explain everything to everyone." I said ushering everyone into the kitchen. As much as I would enjoy seeing Kid freak out there was a lot of things that needed to be discussed. Once everyone, except Micheal who was leaning on the counter trying to look cool, sat down I started talking.

" As you are all aware the Kishin has been revived and we now have an ancient witch that has also been revived." At the mention of the Kishin they all seemed to tense. " I've come back to assist Lord Death in helping defeat them both before they can do any harm."

" How did you know the Kishin was revived." the bookworm asked.

" I know because I felt the Kishin's madness as soon as he was released."

" So what are you going to do take down the Kishin." Shark boy asked.

" No not actually take down more like help out when necessary." I explained.

" What make you think that you'll be of any use. Lord death tried to fight the Kishin and even he had trouble with him."

" Lord death didn't have a death scythe with him and I may not have the same amount of experience as Lord Death but I do have a death scythe ." At that they all turned to stare at Micheal who blushed at everyone's gaze on him ( so much for acting cool).

" Your a death scythe." the girl with the pigtails asked while shark boy stared in awe at him.

" Yea she turned me months ago." Micheal mumbled nervously running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

" How come your not with Lord Death and his other death scythes."

" Its really simple. You see if Azrael and I turned our weapons into death scythes then we get to keep them since we are both grim reapers." Kid explained once again.

" Thank you for that lovely explanation D.K. Now if you don't have anymore ques-"

" Wait I have a question." The creepy blue haired boy said.

" What?" I asked begrudgingly. I'm being harsh to a little kid but he was really weird.

" Are you single?" He asked causing me and everyone else to face palm.

" If anyone doesn't have anything _IMPORTANT _ to ask then that's it.'

They all shook their heads and started casually talking about some basketball game from earlier. I leaned against the counter and watched. I smiled when I saw a carmel haired girl go over and talk to Micheal.

" You know it's a great to have you back." Kid said coming to stand next to me. I looked over at my younger sibling and smiled at him.

" Yea it's great to finally be home after all those years." I said turning around to watch the group of people. An comfortable silence seemed to settle as we watched his friends interact with each other. As I watched them I suddenly remembered my plan waiting in the leaving to Kid I smiled brightly at him. "Do you mind taking my stuff to my room Kid. I left everything in the living room."

" Sure Rael." I watched Kid walk out of the kitchen and towards the living room. I mentally started to count to my self. _'5,4,3,2,1...'_

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

**Okay so here this was the last part of Kid's welcoming I hope you liked it and please don't be shy and review. I would also like to thank ERidg17 for following my story :). Next chapter is coming out later this week and it is in titled ****Chaos at DWMA **** and also watch out for my upcoming story ****A New Life ****for more info check my profile. Finally for those of you with a fiction press account check out my forum Dark Legends Academy the website address is at the bottom of my profile if you interested. Now have a nice weekend and **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**_**!**


End file.
